Superhero Patrol
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: In which Kara and Mon-el rescue a puppy and have ice-creams. Happy little fluff piece. Karamel. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters.**

* * *

When Winn tells him Kara's taking him out on 'Superhero patrol' with her, he's over the moon with delight. This is his chance to test the extent of his powers, out there on the real world, and discover the hero in him.

It's also his chance to spend some alone time with Kara, something he's been wanting to do for a while now.

Giddy with excitement, he wakes up early that morning, gets ready in record time, wearing his new superhero costume proudly and taking these 'selfie' things on his 'phone', and reports on the job five minutes before he has to. His reward is the bright smile on Kara's face. She looks impressed, and dare he say, proud of him.

"Okay then, side-kick," she jokes, giving him such a feather light punch on the shoulder that he looks at her in amusement. "Sorry, that's a habit. All my friends are human. I have to be extra careful so that I don't dislocate their shoulders. But I don't have to do that with you. Because you're not human. No, _you_ are a Daxamite." She punches him again, this time, a normal, friendly Kryptonian punch, and he smiles, because it's adorable when she babbles like this.

"I'll never understand why punching someone on the shoulders or bumping fists is considered friendly at Earth," he comments, "Back home, we'd be fighting over this by now."

"I know right?" she says, smiling, because it's good to have someone to talk to about home, even if that home no longer exists outside of their memories. "Earth has some pretty cool stuff. You'll see today. Now come on."

She takes off quickly, flying away at the blink of an eye, and he follows, doing jumps that would earn him impressive medals at some game he believes the Earthlings call 'The Olympics'- a job option to think about later.

She stops suddenly in the middle of a street, and he's a little confused, because he doesn't see bad guys around. He watches Kara, wanting to follow her lead and learn how it's done, and she kneels on her knees, in front of a little girl. "What's wrong, kid?" she asks, her compassion showing in her voice. "Are you lost?"

The girl shakes her head no. "Lizzie. My puppy. We were playing and we knocked things over and they fell on her. She's stuck. Please, help me, Supergirl, please."

"Of course," Kara reassures, and casts a glance at Mon-el, before smiling at the girl. "We'll get her out, don't you worry."

She walks into the house, and Mon-el follows. This is not exactly what he expected to be doing today. The floor is a mess, piles of books and all kinds of boxes littered everywhere. He hears a low whimpering sound from one of these boxes.

"Is that an enemy we should be careful about?" He whispers, already taking his fighting stance.

"Actually," she says, and lifting off the book blocking the box's entrance, pulls out a tiny ball of fur. " _This_ is who we were looking for. Aren't you a cute little puppy?" she whispers, bringing her face close to the dog's and laughing when she licks her nose.

She reminds him of Krypton and Daxam's shared sun- bright, and so full of light, so full of _life_.

With a smile on his face, he cleans up the mess, knowing now that picking up after innocent children is also in the job description.

They exit the house together, and Kara hands over the puppy to its owner, who is delighted at the reunion. "Thank you, Supergirl," she says, hugging Kara's legs, and then turns to Mon-el, eyeing him curiously. "You're not Superman."

"No," Mon-el laughs, "I'm Mon-el. I'm a friend of Supergirl." He looks at Kara, a little worried that friend might be pushing it, but the smile she sends his way radiates warmth right into his heart, and he finds his lips curving upwards too with that infectious smile of hers.

"Thank you, Mon-el," the girl says, hugging his legs next, and he has to admit this hero thing feels _really_ good.

"That was nice," he comments when they reach their street, and take a break to change back into their civilian clothes, with glasses and all.

"Yes, yes, it was," Kara says happily. "See, you're fitting in nicely here on earth."

"Couldn't have done it without you," he tells her honestly.

"And _I_ couldn't have done it without something, hold on," she says, and disappears quickly. When she returns, her glasses are adorably dishevelled at the tip of her nose, and she's holding two ice-creams in her hands, double scoops of vanilla with chocolate on top. "Here. This is the treat a superhero deserves."

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, he takes a cone from her.

"Cheers," she says, raising her cone next to his.

"Cheers," he echoes, and tastes this earthly delicacy for the first time. "Mmmm, this is better than Zakarran ale."

"It totally is!" she agrees, and resumes walking, in the same pace as him, which also feels really good. "I've never _had_ Zakkaran ale but I know ice-cream tops it."

"We should do this more often," he tells her honestly.

"The ice-cream or the puppy rescue thing?"

He stops to face her. "All of it," he says, putting it all on the line and hoping she would react positively.

She beams at him. "I'd love that."

He smiles back, relieved. "Look at that, a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton, teaming up."

"It's a pretty cool team-up," she says.

He couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first fic for this fandom and this pairing, and I hope you guys liked it. Any feedback is much appreciated. My tumblr is boyfromdaxamgirlfromkrypton :)**


End file.
